


VOCES EN MI INTERIOR

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: El bullying es para las personas mas ineptas del mundo.Para aquellos que no están conformes con su propia vida que quieren destruir la de los demás, la de una persona y hacerla una víctimaPero esa persona puede llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla.Esto le sucedió a Adrien Agreste un chico de 17 años de edad que era víctima del bullying. En donde él  rencor, la locura, la venganza e incluso él amor lo llevaran a hacer cosas inimaginables.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	1. F

Esto paso de nuevo. No lo comprendo. ¿Por que se empeñan en agredirme? ¿Que les he hecho yo para merecer esto?  
Hace dos años que comenzó. Al principio solo eran burlas, después las humillaciones e insultos, pero ahora, ahora tengo que soportar golpes.

Ahora iba a casa, traía puesta mi sudadera negra, alce él gorro sobre mi cabeza y saque mi celular del bolsillo.

-plagg ¿estas ahí?

-si, aquí estoy, te escucho.

-lo volvieron a hacer, otra vez me golpearon.

-ya te lo dije muchacho, tienes que ponerle un alto a todos.

-no puedo plagg soy blando.

-¿quien dice que eres blando?

-ellos. Sabes, trate de que me aceptaran, pero no lo logre, en cambio me lleve una gran paliza con balones de fútbol.

-tienen razón, si eres blando por no ponerles un alto. Eres un tonto, un estúpido y un idiota bueno para nada que para ahogar sus penas se destroza los brazos.

-lo se, no sirvo mas que para costal de box.

-eso es como quieren ellos que tu te sientas. Si tu no quieres mi ayuda entonces no me vuelvas a llamar. Te recuerdo que pareces loco hablando solo. Solo tu puedes verme.

-tienes razón.

Conecto mis audífonos a mi celular, guíe los auriculares a mis oídos y subí todo él volumen.

Amo la musica, en casa tengo una guitarra eléctrica que mis padres me regalaron por mi anterior cumpleaños.  
La musica es mi pasión en especial él rock y el metal, soy un metalero de corazón aunque eso no quita él hecho de que de vez en cuando escuche una que otra balada para recordar a mi enamorada Marinette, la amaba con locura, tanto que plagg alguna vez me sugirió que la secuestrara y me quedara con ella, pero no lo hice, de hecho, todo él acoso comenzó por ella, Nathaniel la quiera para él y por ello me molesta, sabe que me interesa Marinette. Ah! Marinette haría lo que fuera por ti, si tan solo supieras cuanto me gustas tal vez ¿me corresponderías?, ¡claro que no! ¿Quien querría estar con una persona tan mediocre como yo?

En este momento me dirigía a comprar mangas, un par mas y completaría la colección de mangas de shingeki no kyojin¹, y valla que me encanta.  
Aveces quisiera tener una de esas enormes espadas y matarme.


	2. U

Él joven rubio se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en una esquina del lugar.  
Sus enormes orbes esmeraldas se encontraban empañados por las lágrimas y en una de sus manos se encontraba un cúter con una gran navaja.

-esto es por ser raro.

Dijo y se hizo un corte en su muñeca derecha.

-por ser un estúpido e idiota.

Volvió a cortarse 

-por ser no deseado.

Otro corte.

-por no saber encajar en la sociedad.

Uno mas.

-también estas gordo.

-por gordo.

Dio un ultimo corte a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo.  
Escucho a su madre gritar desde la cocina que la comida estaba lista. No bajaría a comer.

-¿Por que no lo terminas de una vez y te suicidas?

-no puedo soy un cobarde.

-tienes miedo, y el miedo te ciega. Y si te pones a pensar él miedo de esos idiotas es ser inferiores a ti. Tienes que vengarte.

-tal vez lo haga, aun hay gente que me aprecia.

-ja! Gente que te aprecia, no seas estúpido, todos te quieren ver muerto, en la escuela son los golpes, los maestros te castigan por todo y tus padres... ni te prestan atención por que fuiste un error.

-eso no es... es verdad. 

-claro que lo es, es por eso que lo haces. Quieres seguir rajandote las venas, pues ¡bien!... pero joder, mirate, das pena muchacho.

-lo se.

[...]

Dos días después.

[...]

Era lunes, y él joven oji-verde se encontraba en su salón de clases.

-joven Adrien, se le solicita su presencia en dirección.

Hablo la maestra en tono serio.  
Guardo sus cosas y se colgo su mochila al hombro para despues salir del aula tras la mirada seria de todos los presentes.

[...]

Toc, toc.

-pase.

Hablo él director.  
Él oji-verde abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro.

-sientese joven Adrien.

Él chico asintió.

-¿para que me llamo?

-necesito hablar de su desempeño escolar.

-mi ¿desempeño escolar?

-si, de ser él mejor de su clase paso a ser él peor.

-cuidado, llamara a tus padres.

-si no quiere contestar joven cito, llamare a sus padres.

-te lo dije. Sentado en esos pupitres él tiempo pasara mas lento.

-mañana los quiero en mi oficina a primera hora.

-si señor Damocles.

Sin decir nada mas en joven rubio salio de la oficina.


	3. E

-¡no comprendo que ha sucedido contigo Adrien!

Grito histérico un hombre rubio canoso de avanzada edad, su parecido con su hijo era sorprendente.

-...

-¡no vas a contestar!... ¡te has vuelto muy problemático! Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Él oji-verde se mantenía en silencio con la cabeza gacha.  
Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas y sus manos se escondían en las bolsas de su sudadera. En su bolsa izquierda empuñaba entre su mano él cúter que usaba para cortarse y con cada palabra de su padre lo sujetaba con mas fuerza.

-¡tienes suerte de que tu madre no haya podido ir o si no estaría muy decepcionada de ti!

-mata lo.

Le gritaba su amigo en su mente.

-¡solo deja que llegue para que se entere de todo esto!

-mata lo.

-¡Pero te castigare, hasta que tus calificaciones mejoren!

-¡mata lo, mata lo , mata lo, mata lo...!

-te castigare tu guitarra, tu laptop y tus mang...

Sus ajos se abrieron de golpe. Su vientre dolía como los mil demonios. Volteo a ver la mano de su hijo sosteniendo él objeto punzó cortante entrando una y otra vez.   
El hombre mayor callo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que sus manos presionaban su abdomen y tocaban su herida. Observo expectante a su hijo quien en su mano sostenía su navaja con sangre.  
Comenzó a toser, su visión se volvió borrosa y cerro los ojos.

[...]

Tomo la ropa que acababa de quitarse y la metió dentro de una bolsa de basura para después esconderla debajo de su cama.  
Se encontraba muy cansado. Había cavado un agujero en él patio trasero para enterrar a su padre, después tuvo que limpiar la sangre de la sala y cambiarse de ropa.

Escribió una carta para su madre tratando de que pareciese de parte de su padre, la metió dentro de un sobre y la dejo en él buzón del correo. 

-así es como crees que nadie sospechara que mataste al inepto de tu padre.

-mamá no debe de saber que esta muerto.

-pronto se enterara, tienes que acabar con todo. Si no lo haces iras a la cárcel.

-lo haré, pero necesito un plan ¿tienes alguna idea?

-yo siempre tengo muchas ideas. Juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte.

"Lo siento madre, pero era necesario para mi venganza".


	4. G

Una semana había pasado desde lo de mi padre.  
Mama estaba muy afligida por lo sucedido. Tuve que mentirle y escribirle una carta que decía que no era feliz y que se iría de casa, y que no se llevaría nada.

Estoy mal, me siento pésimo, hoy tuve un mal día en la escuela aunque no todo fue tan malo.

En la mañana Marinette me hablo, me dijo que quería salir conmigo al parque esa misma tarde. Acepte.  
Cuando Nathaniel se entero no estaba muy contento y si a eso le sumamos él que se enterara lo de mi padre...

Hoy no solo fueron los golpes, también fueron humillaciones frente a todo él salón y no pude soportar las risas de los demás. Nadie se preocupo en ayudarme, nadie excepto ella...  
Aunque a pesar de todo tuve que cancelar mi cita.

-¡esto fue demasiado! Humillar me frente a ella.

-creo que es él momento, debes hacerlo ya. Escucha mi voz, te hablo detrás de esta capucha.

-¿estas seguro de esto?

-tienes que seguir tus ideales, cobarde, te has esforzado tanto como para que todo haya sido en balde. Recuerda mis palabras "la fuerza puede con la maña" y esconderte no sirve de nada.

-¿y cual crees que sea la solución?

-lucha, tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que hacerte respetar. La única solución es que tienes que afrontar la situación.

-¿pero como?

-se que no sera fácil, tienes mucha presión. Di me ¿que crees que harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar? Nadie lograría soportar lo mismo que tu.

-plagg, deja de sermonear me y di me que hacer.

-te perturbaron, ¿tu que crees que puede ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia? Tienes que hacer algo, por que a decir verdad, creo que has aguantado demasiado. Venga te, has una lista de todos, y devuelve le a cada uno.

-preparare todo, no dejare que nadie escape.

-¡asi es! De muestrame que eres un hombre.

[...]

-cuando estés por los pasillos deberás pasar con la cabeza gacha y manos en los bolsillos, así no llamaras mas la atención.

-lo llevare en mi mochila.

-enseña les que no te hace gracia que se rían mas.

-¡espera! ¿Que hay de Marinette? No puedo dejar que ella este ahí.

-entonces has algo para que no valla a la escuela o también saldrá herida.


	5. O

Él día había llegado, hoy todo terminaría.

Me encontraba caminando por la calle en dirección a la escuela.  
Pase a un lado de una vitrina repleta de televisores. En estos se anunciaban las noticias.

-... Andre Bouruelos es él mejor candidato para la presidencia...  
En noticias de ultima hora... un accidente automovilistico se hizo presente en las calles de París.

Me detuve en seco frente a la vitrina para oír lo que la reportera Chamak diría.

-esta mañana un auto se volcó a las afueras del Louvre. Dentro de este se encontraban tres personas que fueron identificadas como Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng y Marinette Dupain Cheng. En estos momentos se encuentras siendo atendidos en un hospital y afortunadamente ninguno fue herido de gravedad. La policía asegura que no fue un accidente, ya que se encontraron indicios de que los frenos fueron saboteados.  
En otras noticias...

Cuando termino de explicar di la media vuelta y seguí caminando, me puse la capucha de mi sudadera con una sonrisa en él rostro.

-muchacho, estas listo?

-esta vez estoy en un punto sin retorno plagg.

[...]

Cuando llegue aun era temprano.

Subí las escaleras y sin darme cuenta, Nathaniel apareció frente a mi. Él y todo su grupo se encontraban en la entrada.  
Uno de ellos me tomo de los brazos reteniendo me mientras otro golpeaba mi estomago.

-¡eres un maldito nenaza. Te mereces esto y mas! 

Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza ¡nenaza!**. Eso es lo que era.  
Un golpe en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos. Me había tirado al suelo.  
Mire hacia mi alrededor, risas y murmullos de lastima eran lo único que captaban mis oídos, acompañadas de miradas compasivas de quienes no se atrevían a intervenir.

Pase saliva en seco y me resigne, esa felicidad no les duraría mucho.  
Y entonces comencé a reír, reír como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Una risa tan enfermiza que me hacia parecer un maniático.

-adelante, pegad me mas, JAJAJAJA, no les daré en gusto de que me vean llorar nuevamente.

-¡maldito idiota, ya hasta pareces masoquista!

-JAJAJA, ya no me dan miedo, ¡todos ustedes se irán al infierno, JAJAJA! 

-¡CALLATE!

ese grito taladreo mis oídos acompañado de una patada en él rostro, deje de reír, y los deje disfrutar su ultimo día de vida.

Minutos después me dejaron tirado en él suelo. Con dificultad me levante y me dirigí a los lavabos.

[...]

Seque mi rostro con la manga de mi suéter y cerré la llave del grifo.

Me senté en él suelo a esperar, en los pasillos aun había gente y no podía arriesgarme.

[...]

Entre con cautela al despacho del conserje aprovechando que este se encontraba en su descanso.  
Debo decir que me ahorro las molestias, tome las llaves de la pequeña mesa en él lugar y salí corriendo.

Corrí hasta él cuarto piso, él ultimo, y uno por uno cerré los salones con llave desde afuera y con mucha cautela esparci un poco de gasolina por los pasillos. Hice lo mismo en los siguientes tres pisos y con la oficinas de los superiores.

Mi aula se encontraba en él tercer piso, me dirigí a esta acompañado de una garrafa de gasolina en mi mano derecha mientras mi otra mano sostenía una caja con cerillos.

Abrí la puerta del salón ferozmente, escondí la gasolina en mi espalda y discretamente quite la tapa. Todas las mirada se posaron en mi, algunas de impresión y otras con sonrisas y malas intenciones.

-¡joven Adrien! ¡Esas no son maneras de presentarse a clase, y encima de todo tarde!

Bustier se veía furiosa.  
Sonreí de manera sádica.

-¡SORPRESA!

En un acto de rabia volque él combustible dentro. Ninguno pudo reaccionar y utilizando eso a mi favor, encendí un fósforo y lo arroje al suelo mojado.

Corrieron en dirección a mi, a la puerta, pero fue en vano, la cerré con fuerza y le puse la llave.

Comencé a camina disfrutando de los insaciables gritos de desesperación de las personas que alguna vez me hicieron daño y que a pesar de que otras no lo hicieron prefirieron presenciar una injusticia, gritos que resonaban en mi cabeza como una sinfonía.  
Plagg reía, no, se carcajeaba al igual que yo.

Salí de la institución como si nada y observe todo desde afuera, él fuego se había extendido y él edificio se encontraba consumido en llamas.

Divise la ventana de mi aula, algunos aun seguían vivos, frunci él ceño, este se desvaneció al ver como la maestra Bustier, en un acto de desesperación subía al borde de la ventana y saltaba.

Aterrizo justo a un par de metros de mi.  
Escuchar él desgarrador grito al saltar, ver como se ahogaba con él aire, y oír sus huesos quebrarse al tocar él suelo, fue como un detonante para que de nueva cuenta comenzara a reír y plagg junto con migo.

Ambulancias, bomberos, policías, las sirenas me taladraban los oídos, no deje de reír, estaba consumido por la adrenalina.

Y en ese momento, después del agudo dolor en él cuello, todo se volvió obscuro.


	6. Epílogo

Días, semanas, meses, no se bien cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar pero me agrada, aunque tanto color blanco aveces me enloquece.

Después del incendio, la policía, los bomberos y las ambulancias llegaron y al verme reír ante todo me sedaron.

Descubrieron que yo cause todo, y no fue difícil hacerlo, aunque la verdad no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Paso bastante tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio y tampoco a casa, mamá descubrió él cuerpo de papá en él patio trasero después de una fuerte tormenta, me visita pero me he dado cuenta de que ya no me mira a los ojos. No me tiene rencor, me lo ha dicho, dice que estoy mal y que no sabia lo que hacia (aunque lo se perfectamente) y, que me quedaría en este frío lugar por un tiempo, no me aseguro cuanto pero me dijo que seria bastante.  
A pesar de eso, este lugar tiene ventajas, la mas importante es que aquí no me maltratan y que siempre estoy tranquilo a causa de esas extrañas pastillas que le dan.

Y no me quejo, lo único malo es que me aburro mucho, no hay nada que hacer. Aveces para pasar él tiempo me imagina como seria poder matar a una de las enfermeras, me imagino sus gritos y sus suplicas, y me divierten. Pero se que me tengo que controlar, no porque no pueda sino que no lo quiero ni lo necesito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ESTOY FELIZ.  
Ayer vino a verme Marinette, MI Marinette.

Me dijo que no esta enojada conmigo aunque si un poco triste por todo.  
Le hable sobre él accidente de ella y su familia y me agradeció, ya que si no hubiese sido por eso ella también hubiera quedado atrapada entre las llamas.

Descubrí que tiene la misma manera de pensar que yo. Ella también cree que la humanidad es un desastre y que él mundo esta podrido (valla que me recuerda a Death Note, mi anime favorito), y al ver la manera en que me trataban su rencor hacia las personas aumentaba.

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas mas, como era que desde que nos conocemos le guste y es por eso que me invitaba a salir en varias ocasiones, o que Nathaniel la acosaba y la amenazaba cuando se acercaba a mi y también me contó que varios de nuestros compañeros sobrevivieron como: Juleka, tuvo un "pequeño" ataque de asma; Sabrina, termino con quemaduras en él rostro de tercer grado; Max, esta en coma; la maestra Bustier, salto de la ventana, al parecer sus piernas se molieron al caer y tuvieron que cortarse las; la mejor amiga de Marinette, Alya, quien resultó ser muy inteligente en ese tipo de casos solo tuvo un par de quemaduras en brazos y pecho; y por ultimo, él maldito de Nathaniel, nada de lo que hice sirvió ya que al parecer él resulto ser él menos herido de todos. Que irónico.

Y antes de irse me dijo unas ultimas palabras...

-tal vez, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido novios... te esperare... espero que tengas un plan...

Marinette siempre fue dulce con todos, y ahora que me dijo esas palabras.  
¿A quien quiero engañar?, me arrepiento (aunque no del todo), y prometo escapar de aquí, lo juro, iré por ti Marinette...


End file.
